Petits secrets
by Sad-idette
Summary: Les secrets sont faits pour être gardés, Steve et Clint le savent très bien. Mais lorsque ces secrets sont mis à nu, cela veut-il dire que c'est une mauvaise chose ? [Steve/Clint]


**Petits secrets**

« Non mais attend, c'est de la triche ! » Se plaignit Clint qui était assis sur le canapé de l'immense salon de la tour Stark, rebaptisée la Tour Avengers. Tony sourit fièrement, installé confortablement à côté de son collègue, chacun ayant une manette dans les mains.

« C'est pas ma faute si t'es nul à Mario Party ! » Se moqua l'ingénieur, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision.

« J'te mets ta raclée à Assassin's Creed quand tu veux ! » Répliqua l'archer avant de balancer rageusement sa manette sur la table basse pendant que Tony faisait la danse de la victoire. Clint marmonna un instant dans sa barbe et se tourna vers Steve qui était assis un peu plus loin dans un fauteuil, un crayon à la main, une gomme dans l'autre et un bloc-notes posé sur les genoux. Il avait remarqué que le Captain leur lançait régulièrement des regards.

« Steve ? » Appela-t-il soudainement, faisant relever la tête du susnommé. « T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas jouer ? » Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

« Non merci. » Répondit le blond en jetant un regard suspicieux à l'écran puis à Tony qui faisait toujours la danse de la victoire en se vantant sur ses capacités à « manier magnifiquement bien la manette ». Il observa un instant Clint et reporta son attention sur son bloc-notes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Interrogea l'archer en se rapprochant du soldat, délaissant la manette sur la table basse.

« Pas grand-chose. Je gribouille juste un peu.

-Je peux voir ? » L'agent se pencha mais le blond referma le petit cahier en se levant.

« Je vais plutôt aller me coucher. » Reprit rapidement ce dernier. « Bonne nuit. » Clint le regarda partir sans l'en empêcher, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Il se détourna et reprit la manette abandonnée dans les mains en se rasseyant, il avait une revanche à gagner.

[####]

Lorsque Steve se réveilla le matin suivant, il crut entendre la porte de sa chambre se fermer discrètement. Il se leva sans y faire attention car voilà quelques semaines que ces genres d'évènements se produisaient. Il s'étira et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se doucher. Après s'être séché avec une serviette propre qu'il noua autour de sa taille, il fouilla dans l'armoire de sa chambre pour sortir des sous-vêtements et un jean bleu.

Il fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il lui manquait des tee-shirts, il n'y en avait d'ailleurs plus qu'une demi-douzaine. Croyant à une mauvaise blague, il pensa instinctivement à Stark. Il enfila prestement le boxer et le pantalon qu'il avait pris, délaissant ses chaussettes sur son lit. Il sortit rapidement de la pièce, torse et pieds nus, pour se rendre dans le salon.

« Stark ! » Rugit-il en pénétrant dans la pièce lumineuse où le soleil à peine levé chauffait déjà les lieux. Il observa les alentours et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en remarquant qu'il était seul. Cependant, au moment où il se détourna en direction du couloir qui débouchait directement aux laboratoires de Tony et Bruce, il entendit un faible ronflement. Il se figea et s'avança sans bruit en direction du long canapé en cuir noir.

Il se figea une seconde fois lorsqu'il découvrit Clint et Tony endormis, allongés et étrangement enlacés sur ledit canapé. Le milliardaire était en position assise, le haut de son corps jonchait les moelleux coussins sombres tandis que ses jambes tombaient mollement sur le sol. Clint, quant à lui, avait la tête posée sur la hanche de l'ingénieur, également en position assise et entourait Tony de ses bras. Ses paupières papillonnaient et il marmonnait des choses indéchiffrables.

Steve resta un instant devant cette scène en ne sachant quoi faire avant que Tony n'ouvre lentement un œil. Le milliardaire remua un peu et ramena l'une de ses mains vers son visage pour se frotter les yeux et se stoppa instantanément quand il sentit les mains de l'archer passer sur son torse pour se coller un peu plus contre lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, bien réveillé, regarda Steve puis se tourna pour poser les yeux sur Clint qui frottait mollement sa joue contre son ventre. L'ingénieur se raidit et observa l'agent avec la même expression que le Captain qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Steve… » Murmura Clint dans un souffle qui fit frissonner le susnommé malgré lui tandis que Tony ouvrait encore plus grand les yeux si c'était possible et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Ce dernier ne put cependant retenir un gloussement qui secoua la tête de l'agent qui se mit à remuer à son tour. Clint s'étira et en profita pour faire glisser ses mains sur le torse de Tony, froissant son tee-shirt. L'ingénieur repoussa les mains baladeuses et secoua vivement son collègue endormi tout en essayant de se dégager.

L'archer ouvrit les yeux et bailla, encore légèrement ensommeillé, puis posa son regard mouillé sur le torse nu de Steve. Il fit courir ses yeux sombres sur la peau dorée, appréciant les courbes viriles et les muscles puissants, il remonta ensuite sur les pectoraux parfaitement sculptés, comme s'ils avaient été taillés dans le marbre. Il continua sa montée sur le cou pâle, sur la mâchoire carrée, sur le visage et enfin sur les yeux bleus profonds. Il papillonna des paupières et sentit quelque chose bouger en dessous et à côté de lui.

Il détacha son regard du visage de Steve où une expression indéchiffrable s'était figée et tourna la tête vers Tony qui avait un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres. Il trouva étrange leur soudaine proximité et se rendit compte de leur position compromettante.

« Bonjour mon Cupidon. » Susurra Tony d'une voix mielleuse. Clint, encore un peu endormi, tourna instinctivement la tête vers Steve. Celui-ci fronçait les sourcils alors qu'une expression mi -douloureuse mi-étonnée se formait sur son visage. L'archer sentit comme un malaise au niveau de son estomac en se disant que le Captain pensait rien qu'une seconde que Tony et lui-même puissent avoir une relation autre que simple ami et collègue. Clint se tourna vers le milliardaire qui ne lâchait pas son sourire moqueur.

Il se leva d'un geste brusque et fit ainsi tomber Tony qui se retient à l'autre brun par réflexe avant de le faire tomber à son tour. L'agent se cogna la tête contre la table basse alors qu'il écrasait à moitié Tony. Clint se releva tant bien que mal en se tenant la tête et en grimaçant, puis se dirigea vers Steve en enjambant l'ingénieur, l'écrasant un peu au passage, ce qu'y fit pester ce dernier.

« C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! » Prononça-t-il avant de trébucher. Il faillit chuter mais le Captain le retint par le bras. Clint en profita pour se rapprocher de son collègue blond et ne put s'empêcher de gémir de douleur en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ça ne va pas ? » Demanda Steve en le retenant également par l'autre bras. Clint secoua mollement la tête et grogna lorsque Tony, qui s'était rapidement rapproché des deux hommes, tenta d'enlever sa main pour observer son crâne.

« Ramène-le vite à Bruce. » Dit sérieusement le milliardaire quand un peu de sang glissa entre les doigts calleux de Clint, ce qui inquiéta fortement le blond. Ni une ni deux, Steve souleva le malade comme une princesse tandis que ce dernier commençait à s'évanouir et emprunta un couloir qui débouchait sur le laboratoire du médecin.

[####]

« Stark ! » Hurla Steve en entrant dans le laboratoire du susnommé. Il s'excusa lorsqu'il remarqua Bruce qui se trouvait aux côtés de l'ingénieur, une paire de lunettes sur le nez et un outil scientifique dans les mains. Tony, quant à lui, tenait une grande de plaque en métal apparemment lourde sur les genoux, les deux hommes étaient assis à même le sol.

« Où sont mes vêtements ? » Interrogea le Captain en se plantant devant les deux bruns.

« De quoi est-ce que tu me parles ? » Demanda le milliardaire en levant les yeux vers Steve.

« Je n'ai plus de tee-shirt. » Continua ce dernier. L'ingénieur lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus, soupira et reporta son attention sur la plaque de métal tandis que Bruce gloussait discrètement en rapprochant son outil scientifique de la plaque.

« Je ne suis pas la femme de ménage, Jarvis s'occupe de ça.

-Merci, monsieur. » Répliqua la voix informatique.

« Si c'est une blague…

-Ce n'est pas une blague. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de tes tee-shirts ? » Reprit Tony en le regardant droit dans les yeux et en haussant les sourcils. L'ingénieur haussa les épaules et retourna à sa lourde plaque en métal. « Crois-moi, si je devais te faire une blague, ce serait plus subtil.

-Ou au contraire, beaucoup moins subtil. » Coupa Bruce en souriant. Tony se retourna vers son collègue brun et reprit la parole en ignorant la remarque du médecin.

« J'ai vu Clint sortir de ta chambre avec des vêtements, une ou deux fois.

-Clint ? » Interrogea Steve, incrédule. Le milliardaire secoua affirmativement la tête. « Comment va-t-il ? » Continua le Captain en reportant son regard bleu sur Bruce.

« Il va bien. Juste un gros coup sur la tête. Je l'ai renvoyé dans sa chambre pour qu'il dorme.

-Oh ! Maman a été gentille de le renvoyer dans sa chambre pour qu'il se repose ! » Répliqua Tony d'une voix enfantine.

« Tu vois, beaucoup moins subtil… » Bruce tira la langue et fit mine de retourner à son outil, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Parce que tu crois que c'est subtil ça ?! » Prononça l'autre brun, ce qui fit rire le médecin. Alors que les deux scientifiques commençaient une discussion sur la subtilité, et Steve savait bien qu'il ne pourrait plus rien soutirer d'eux, il sortit de la pièce et emprunta le couloir qui débouchait sur la chambre de Clint.

[####]

Arrivé devant la porte, il hésita un instant et frappa doucement. Il tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit aucune réponse, il frappa de nouveau et ouvrit la porte lentement. Il passa la tête dans la chambre et aperçut Clint endormi dans le grand lit, emmitouflé dans la volumineuse couette blanche. Il entra sans faire de bruit et referma la porte.

Il s'avança jusqu'au lit et sourit tendrement lorsqu'il put observer le visage calme de l'archer, la couette et l'oreiller blancs l'entouraient presque complètement. Une compresse barrait une partie de son crâne au niveau de son cuir chevelu. Steve s'approcha doucement et ne put s'empêcher de faire glisser le dos de ses doigts sur la joue chaude de Clint.

Celui-ci remua un peu et se retourna vers lui en faisant descendre légèrement la couverture pour découvrir son cou. Le Captain s'accroupit pour observer son collègue d'un autre angle et remarqua un morceau de tissu noir en dessous de la grosse couette blanche, près du visage de Clint. Le blond fronça les sourcils et attrapa le tissu noir avant de le ramener vers lui. Le brun se réveilla tranquillement en papillonnant des paupières tandis que Steve se redressait en tenant le vêtement noir qui était en fait un de ses tee-shirts dans les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » Prononça Steve pendant que Clint baillait et s'étirait, les yeux fermés, à peine réveillé. Mais il se figea lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur l'imposante carrure de Captain America qui le regardait, le tee-shirt dérobé entre les mains. Clint se redressa vivement pour s'assoir et appuyer son dos contre la tête de lit, puis se tint un instant la tête quand il eut un vertige.

« C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! » Prévint l'agent en tendant sa main libre vers le vêtement noir.

« C'est déjà la deuxième fois que tu me dis ça aujourd'hui. » Reprit Steve en croisant les bras.

« Sauf que c'est la vérité en ce qui concerne Stark !

-Et pas maintenant ? » Continua le blond en haussant les sourcils. Clint sembla hésiter un instant et parla finalement d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

« Je voulais te faire une blague.

-C'est pour ça que tu utilises mes vêtements comme peluche ? » Contra le Captain.

« Parce que tu t'y connais en blague toi ? » Se moqua l'archer qui se calait confortablement contre son oreiller, dévoilant malgré lui un bout de tissu blanc cette fois-ci. Sachant qu'il n'aurait aucun résultat avec une discussion, Clint était quand même un agent du SHIELD, Steve s'avança jusqu'à extirper un autre de ses tee-shirts en ignorant totalement les remarques et les plaintes de son collègue.

Il tira brusquement sur le tee-shirt blanc et délogea Clint de son appui. Ce dernier ne put rivaliser contre l'incroyable force du Captain lorsqu'il retira son oreiller pour dévoiler d'autres vêtements emmêlés. Le blond commença à soulever une partie du matelas alors que Clint tentait de l'en empêcher entre deux vertiges pendant qu'il se faisait secouer dans tous les sens.

L'archer se plaignait vivement en se rendant compte que son petit secret était peu à peu dévoilé. Soudain, Steve agrippa le matelas et le retourna sans difficulté, envoyant Clint sur le sol. Sur le sommier se trouvait une petite montagne de tee-shirts. Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur le visage du blond tandis que l'agent s'extirpait de dessous le matelas en jurant sans interruption.

« Steve putain ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Je récupère mes biens. » Répondit calmement le Captain en ramassant ses vêtements. Clint se releva difficilement et se tordit les mains, mal à l'aise et gêné qu'un agent du SHIELD tel que lui se fasse démasquer comme un bleu. Steve le remarqua et ne l'en trouva que plus adorable, il crut même voir un peu de rouge sur ses joues. Une fois que le blond eut récupéré ses affaires entre ses bras, il se tourna vers Clint, entremêlé dans sa couette blanche.

« La prochaine fois que tu fais une blague de mauvais goût, cache-le mieux que ça. » Sur ces mots, Steve ouvrit la porte et sortit sans attendre de réponse, laissant Clint replacer son matelas en grommelant.

[####]

Le chaud soleil de l'après-midi fusait à travers les grandes vitres ouvertes du salon où la plupart des Avengers étaient réunis, Thor étant resté sur Asgard. Natasha était allongée sur un transat, sur le balcon, un livre entre les mains et des lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Tony bricolait à même le sol, en plein soleil, un marcel noir sur les épaules et un verre de ponche posé non loin, à l'ombre. Bruce était assis sur une chaise à côté de Natasha, une chemise verte pâle presque entièrement ouverte couvrait son torse tandis qu'il pianotait distraitement sur une tablette Stark Industries.

Clint tenait en équilibre, installé confortablement sur le dossier du canapé qui se trouvait juste devant l'une des fenêtres ouvertes, nettoyant et inspectant méthodiquement son arc et ses flèches. Quant à Steve, il passait son temps à jeter des regards à ses collègues pour ensuite tenter de reproduire sur papier ce qu'il voyait à l'aide de son crayon de bois et sa gomme. Enfin, c'est ce que croyaient les Avengers. En vérité, seul Clint servait de modèle au Captain.

Ce dernier aimait autant admirer les courbes musculeuses, masculines et le visage harmonieux de l'archer que d'essayer de dessiner les expressions et les poses qu'offrait le brun. Les petits bloc-notes et divers cahiers de Steve étaient remplis de croquis et de portraits de Clint, tantôt calme comme à cet instant, tantôt sérieux et vif durant les entrainements. Quelques-uns étaient totalement créés et imaginés par Steve mais il préférait largement les véritables scènes de la vie quotidienne qu'il tentait de reproduire le plus sincèrement possible.

Occupé à tracer un des bras musculeux de Clint, le Captain ne remarqua pas Tony qui passait derrière lui pour se resservir un verre de ponche. Le milliardaire examina le croquis par-dessus l'épaule de Steve et sourit malicieusement.

« Tu as retrouvé tes tee-shirts à ce que je vois. » Prononça Tony, faisant sursauter le grand blond. Celui-ci cacha son bloc-notes avec sa main et se retourna pour lancer un regard noir à son collègue brun. « Ou alors est-ce celui que tu portes depuis trois mois ? Ils se ressemblent tellement. Pense quand même à le laver de temps en temps. » Continua l'ingénieur en tapotant l'épaule du Captain en découvrant toutes ses belles dents blanches.

Agacé, Steve se leva en dégageant brusquement la main de Tony. Il fronça les sourcils et planta son regard bleu dans celui noir du milliardaire.

« Ça va, c'était une blague ! » Reprit Tony en souriant de plus belle. Steve détourna son regard et remarqua que tous leurs collègues les observaient. D'ailleurs, Clint avait bien envie de planter une flèche dans les fesses de Tony pour qu'il laisse Steve tranquille, mais cela, personne à par l'archer ne le savait, même s'ils se doutaient de quelque chose.

« Toujours des blagues. » Répliqua le Captain blond. Il savait où cette discussion allait mener, à une tension, à la loi du plus fort, du plus intelligent ou du plus courageux et fidèle pour finalement rien. Steve décida de sortir de la pièce sans plus de cérémonie, laissant malgré lui son petit cahier, son crayon et sa gomme. Le silence régna le temps que Clint hésita à suivre son collègue ou à envoyer une flèche dans le pied de Tony. Finalement, il se leva et marcha en direction des chambres comme s'il voulait se rendre dans la sienne mais il fut arrêté par le milliardaire qui l'interpela.

« Hey Cupidon ! Je crois que ça devrait t'intéresser. » L'ingénieur désigna le petit cahier abandonné, un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres puis il retourna à son bricolage alors que Bruce se levait pour se servir un thé et que Natasha s'était endormie. Clint s'avança, intrigué, et s'empara du cahier fermé. Il y avait des dessins des Avengers sur les premières pages, et même un petit croquis de Fury en tutu et perruque qui le fit bien rire. Steve avait vraiment beaucoup de talent.

Il remarqua ensuite qu'il revenait souvent dans les croquis. Il n'eut plus aucun doute à partir des dix pages suivantes, il n'y avait que lui. Pendant ses entrainements, ses moments de détente, et même des dessins chimériques où de larges ailes lui couvraient le dos. Il se reconnut dans un smoking élégant, sur un toit avec son arc, il reconnut également les différentes pièces de la Tour. Il se souvint de la partie de console avec Tony, sauf que ce dernier n'apparaissait pas. Le jour où il s'était endormi sur le canapé, la fois où il avait dû se promener le torse presque entièrement bandé lorsqu'il était rentré de mission et beaucoup d'autres moments dont il ne se souvenait même plus.

Le dernier croquis le montrait sur le dossier du canapé, nettoyant son arc. Clint sourit malgré lui et leva les yeux vers ses collègues. Natasha dormait calmement alors que Bruce et Tony le regardaient avec un sourire entendu, pas même moqueur. Clint referma le cahier, la garda dans les mains et se précipita vers les chambres, plus précisément celle de Steve.

[####]

Clint frappa à la porte et entra quand Steve le lui autorisa. Le brun referma ladite porte derrière lui et découvrit le Captain assis sur son lit, un Starkphone dans les mains.

« Tu arrives à t'en servir maintenant ? » Le blond plissa les yeux en croyant à une blague mais le visage et l'intonation de la voix de Clint ne traduisaient aucune moquerie.

« J'apprends vite. » Répondit-il en posant le téléphone sur la petite table de nuit. « Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il en s'installant confortablement sur le matelas et en invitant Clint à faire de même.

« Stark est un abruti. » Prononça ce dernier en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une nouvelle. » Steve pouffa un instant et attendit que son collègue continu.

« Et tu as oublié ça. » Reprit le brun en secouant le petit cahier près de son visage. Il vit le Captain pâlir tout en rougissant légèrement.

« Ah oui, merci. » Le blond se rapprocha de Clint pour récupérer son bloc-notes mais l'agent reprit la parole en feuilletant ledit bloc-notes.

« Tu dessines vraiment bien. J'aime beaucoup celui-ci. » Il désigna le petit croquis de Fury, ce qui fit sourire Steve malgré son malaise. Il continua à tourner les pages en complimentant le talent du Captain pour le dessin. Ce dernier se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'archer pour pouvoir lui dérober le cahier lorsqu'ils arriveraient aux pages où seul Clint apparaissait même s'il était touché par les compliments apparemment sincères. Ils se trouvaient côte à côte quand le premier croquis qui exposait Clint, torse nu, perché sur un toit avec de longues ailes dans le dos apparut.

« Celui-là est vraiment magnifique. » Complimenta une nouvelle fois le brun en caressant distraitement le papier.

« Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr ! Comme tous ceux qui suivent d'ailleurs. » Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage amusé de Clint tandis que Steve pâlissait légèrement en comprenant que son petit secret était découvert. L'agent gloussa un instant en trouvant le blond adorable. Croyant que le brun se moquait de lui, le Captain tenta de reprendre brusquement le cahier et toucha les mains de son collègue. Comprenant la situation, Clint s'empressa de lier ses doigts à ceux de Steve qui cessa tous mouvements.

Ils plantèrent respectivement leurs regards dans celui de l'autre et ne firent plus attention au cahier qui tomba lourdement à terre. Leurs yeux se détachaient quelques fois pour découvrir le visage de l'autre. Voyant qu'aucun d'eux n'allaient bouger et ne voulant pas brusquer Steve, Clint pressa doucement les doigts calleux liés aux siens comme une demande et une approbation silencieuse. Le blond remonta son regard bleu dans celui noir mais profond de son collègue et se rapprocha lentement, très lentement, comme s'il approchait une bête sauvage.

Il stoppa sa course lorsque leurs respirations commencèrent à se mêler, ce qui fit perdre le peu de patience que Clint s'était obligé à garder pour le Captain. Il agrippa la puissante nuque pâle de ce dernier avant de coller vivement ses lèvres aux siennes en fermant les yeux pour apprécier la sensation douce et rugueuse qu'offrait la bouche pleine de Steve. Il sentit avec délice les mains et les lèvres du blond répondre sans hésitation à ses caresses et son baiser, Clint avait eu peur d'y être allé trop rapidement, on ne faisait sûrement pas ce genre de choses durant les années 40.

Ce fut finalement le Captain qui passa doucement sa langue sur les lèvres de l'archer qui les entrouvrit avec un plaisir et une impatience non dissimulés. Steve glissa maladroitement sa langue dans la bouche de son collègue et trouva rapidement sa jumelle qui lui indiqua la manœuvre à suivre. Excité tant par ses pensées et surtout par les sensations, le blond fit doucement allonger Clint sur le matelas sans se détacher de lui et sans que ce dernier ne résiste, bien au contraire.

[####]

« C'est bientôt fini ? » Se plaignit Clint.

« Oui. Arrête donc de bouger ! » Répondit Steve qui était assis sur une chaise en face du lit, dans sa chambre. Un cahier sur les genoux et un crayon dans les mains, il tentait de reproduire sur le fin papier blanc la délicieuse image qui se trouvait devant lui, plus précisément sur le lit. Clint, assis sur ledit lit, prenait maladroitement la pose au milieu des couvertures et des oreillers, un tee-shirt noir trop grand de Steve sur les épaules, tee-shirt qui était d'ailleurs son seul habit. Le soleil à peine levé l'illuminait magnifiquement bien.

« Arrête de gigoter. » Reprit Steve en souriant malicieusement.

« J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi tu veux faire ça maintenant ? Pourquoi pas après ma douche ?

-Je profite du calme. Et je profite que tu portes un de mes vêtements.

-Mais tu n'as plus besoin de faire ça puisque nous sommes ensemble ! Comme moi je n'aurais plus besoin de rentrer en cachette en pleine nuit dans ta chambre pour t'observer et te voler tes tee-shirts. » Répliqua Clint en s'avançant à quatre pattes vers son amant qui gribouillait sur le cahier. Il passa sa tête par-dessus pour observer le croquis et siffla d'admiration.

« Il est très beau. » Steve releva la tête et sourit tendrement à son collègue. Le blond se pencha ensuite pour déposer un doux et chaste baiser sur les fines lèvres roses de l'agent. « Mais je préfère celui que tu as fait il y a quelques jours. » Continua Clint, ce qui fit froncer légèrement les sourcils du Captain.

« Lequel ? » Demanda ce dernier. Il observa ensuite tranquillement son amant lui prendre le petit cahier pour le feuilleter. Après quelques recherches, il vit Clint sourire malicieusement et lui tendre le cahier ouvert. Sur une des pages s'étalait un croquis de Clint nu, allongé sur le ventre sur les couvertures et apparemment endormi. L'archer découvrit ses dents en un sourire lorsqu'il aperçut les pommettes de Steve rosir.

« Tu croyais que je n'allais pas le savoir ?

-Je ne le cache pas vraiment. » Répondit le blond en regardant son vis-à-vis dans les yeux.

-Et je n'étais pas totalement endormi ce jour-là. » Répliqua l'archer en pouffant un peu, le Captain le rejoignant. Ce dernier reprit la dernière feuille, celle de son dessin inachevé, et donna un petit coup de crayon avant de lancer un regard suppliant à l'agent. Celui-ci hésita, tenta de résister et soupira en se replaçant au centre du lit pour reprendre la pose sous les remerciements du blond. Il s'installa en tailleur au milieu des couvertures, le grand tee-shirt noir cachant sans mal son entrejambe et le haut de ses cuisses.

« Pourquoi veux-tu absolument me dessiner comme ça ? Tu sais que maintenant il y a des appareils photo qui prennent des photos. En couleur même ! » Se moqua Clint après quelques minutes alors que le Captain souriait malgré lui.

« Je sais. Et les appareils photo existaient déjà. » Répliqua ce dernier en griffonnant sur la feuille, gommant quelques fois. Il sourit un peu plus lorsque l'archer marmonna dans sa barbe qu'il le savait puis il reprit la parole plus distinctement.

« Pourquoi veux-tu faire ça alors ?

-C'est important pour moi. C'est… » Steve s'arrêta un instant alors qu'il gommait énergiquement mais précisément avant d'envoyer valser les petites miettes blanches et de reporter son regard sur son amant. « C'est symbolique. » Il retourna ensuite sur son croquis, laissant Clint un peu hébété. Le brun se remit à quatre pattes et s'avança vers Steve qui leva les yeux au ciel en se disant qu'il ne trouverait pas pire modèle. Mais il en fut ravi quelques secondes plus tard car l'agent s'était redressé pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de se détacher et de lui sourire.

« Il serait pas mal sur la porte. » Prononça-t-il en restant près de son amant.

« Non.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Je ne veux pas que les autres te voient comme ça. » Remarqua Steve qui crayonnait sur le papier, ce qui fit glousser le brun. Celui-ci déposa un nouveau baiser sur la joue de son collègue qui dessinait toujours, concentré. Tandis que Clint embrassait les pommettes pleines et douces de Steve, ce dernier se redressa un peu et sourit fièrement à son amant.

« J'ai fini !

« Quoi déjà ? » S'étonna l'agent en regardant par-dessus les bras du blond le croquis. Le Captain lui tendit vivement le cahier en attendant et observant attentivement les réactions du brun. Clint siffla d'admiration et sourit à son amant avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

« Je peux aller prendre ma douche maintenant ? » Interrogea l'agent. Steve lui fit comprendre que oui en levant une fois de plus les yeux au ciel, le sourire aux lèvres. Clint se leva donc et passa dans la pièce adjacente. Il repoussa simplement la porte, ne la fermant pas complètement. Le Captain examina son croquis, reporta son attention sur le mur blanc et pensa que le dessin irait vraiment bien sur ce mur vide.

[####]

« Ça fait combien de dessins maintenant ? » Demanda distraitement Clint qui était allongé en travers du lit, la tête posée sur le puissant torse de son amant qui était également allongé à côté de lui. Les deux hommes pouvaient observer par la grande baie vitrée et à travers la nuit sombre New York pleinement illuminée alors qu'ils entendaient le vent souffler. Le mur juste à côté était presque entièrement rempli de feuilles accrochées archaïquement.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être une centaine.

-Tant que ça ? » S'étonna le brun qui caressait doucement le bras musculeux du blond.

« Tu es une grande source d'inspiration pour moi. » Remarqua ce dernier en souriant tendrement.

« Vraiment ? » Interrogea l'agent en se redressant sur un coude pour pouvoir mieux observer le visage de Steve malgré le manque de lumière de la pièce.

« Bien sûr. » Répondit le Captain en enserrant son amant entre ses bras.

« Pour ma part, j'espère te servir longtemps de modèle. » Répliqua Clint avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les fines lèvres de Steve qui le serra encore plus contre lui.

« Moi aussi. » Reprit le blond pendant que l'archer se replaçait correctement à ses côtés sans pour autant s'éloigner.

* * *

Me revoilà pour un long OS ! Je le dédie à Yayu67 qui m'avait demandé de faire un Steve/Clint ! J'espère qu'il te plaît !

Pour la petite histoire, j'ai pour habitude d'écrire une seule "scène" en un OS ou chapitre alors qu'ici, j'ai séparé les scènes parce que d'une ça aurait été trop long et de deux parce que je me suis dit que ça collait bien avec l'histoire. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop mauvais ou par moments coupé au couteau. Je ne suis pas très fière de la fin car c'est un peu beaucoup fluffy, mais j'ai envie de croire que vous aimez bien ça non ? :D

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et j'espère recevoir vos avis ! :D


End file.
